Sanctuary in Silence
by Holix
Summary: While following a hunch given to him by Saria, Link visits the Temple of Time, and finds a girl, unconscious, in a room no mortal but him should be able to enter. She's from a foreign land, far, far away. But why's she here? Eventual LinkXOC
1. Wake up Call

A tiny, glowing blue fairy zipped around the head of an annoyed-looking teen, who was busy slicing through a zombie on Hyrule field. "Link, Link! Hey, hey listen!" He raised an eyebrow, turning to the fairy as he sheathed the Master Sword. The zombie behind him crumbled, bursting into flames. Navi sighed; when you talked with Link, it was like talking to a wall most of the time... "I'm worried. I think we should talk to Saria," she said, buzzing by Link's head.

He followed her movement, "why?"

Navi blinked, and smacked Link's head, "I don't know! It just feels like we should talk to her!" Link rubbed the back of his head and sighed, nodding. Navi tended to have a magical sort of sense about this kind of stuff…

He glanced around, spotting Epona grazing on the field nearby. He whistled, and she trotted towards him casually, still chewing some grass. He mounted her quickly and smacked her rear, heading off toward the Lost Woods. They weren't too far off, luckily. He'd talk to Saria and spend the night there. He had been neglecting to visit for the past few months, and he missed his old friend. He listened to Navi chatter away, talking about things he knew he didn't care about. But that was Navi, the chatter box…

~*~*Outside the Lost Woods*~*~

Link dismounted Epona, patting her head as he entered the Lost Woods, walking through the large, wooden tunnel. He came through on the other side, glancing around. Looked like everyone was turning in for the night, he realized. A few Kokiri saw him and waved before they headed inside to sleep. It was around nine at night or so. The Kokiri tended not to be night owls. Linked smiled a little at the familiar place, sort of meandering toward Saria's house. He ducked inside the little house and looked around. She wasn't here…

"Saria, Sariaaaa…!" Navi called, buzzing around Saria's room. Linked sighed, turning to exit. Where could she be? The Lost Woods, probably…

"Hey guys," Saria turned the corner and nearly ran into Link. She looked up at his tall figure, "what brings you guys here?" Link shrugged, taking a step back and glanced at Navi to explain.

Navi sighed and flew over to Saria, "I swear, he's like talking to a wall!" she complained.

Saria giggled, "Link, you really should talk more. Else people will think you're mute!"

Link sighed, "just explain, Navi."

Navi gave out a mock gasp of shock, "it speaks!" Link rolled his eyes. Navi sighed, "guess that's the best we can hope for, huh?" She turned back to Saria. "I dunno, I just feel like maybe you had something to tell us." Navi flew at Saria's face, hovering just an inch or so in front of it, and asked suspiciously, "do you?"

Saria leaned her face back a little, glancing at Link for a moment, "well, actually, I have been a little worried about the Temple of Time, but it's not like I have a good reason or anything. Just a hunch, I guess you could call it. " She blinked, "I suppose it can't hurt for you to go check up on it next time you're in that town, though."

Navi zipped around Saria's head, "I knew something was off!" She cried, fists pumped into the air, "who's the best?!" She demanded, flying around the room, "I amm!!"

Link sighed, "why do I deal with this every day, again…?" He glanced up at Saria's ceiling, addressing no one.

Saria giggled, " well, I guess that's it, huh?" She watched Navi zip around the room, still celebrating the fact that her hunch had been dead on. "Are you guys gunna stick around or are you off to do all that hero stuff, still?"

Link laughed, smiling a little, "we can stay for a bit, but I need to visit the Gerudo's soon." Navi gasped in fake shock again, and Link sent her a playful glare, "we can visit the Temple on the way, though," he added. Something about Saria always made him a bit talkative. He rarely got that way anymore, the whole, 'being the hero' thing had sobered him up as the years progressed. But he still opened up to the select few he felt comfortable with. "I don't mind making some time to catch up with an old friend."

Saria laughed, "sounds like a plan, then." She smiled, "do you think you still fit in your bed?"

Link snickered, imagining a little, "we'll find out." The two old friends continued their small talk, laughing and chatting as Navi celebrated. Later on, Link would indeed find out the answer to that question. It was a definite, 'no.' And yes, ohhhh yes… he was sore in the morning…

~*~*Outskirts of Hyrule City*~*~

Link dismounted Epona and gave her the accustomed pat on her head as he led her into Hyrule city. A familiar stable-boy took her. Epona snorted, but followed. Link glanced back at Epona. Even after several years, Epona was still skittish around anyone else but him. He sighed and entered the town, trying to avoid being seen by anyone. Today, he was lucky. No one bothered him, and only the town troublemakers waved cheerily at him. He waved back weakly, heading toward the Temple steps.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Navi demanded, zipping around and around Link's head as he walked up the steps to the Temple. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, pushing open the door. He glanced at the three spiritual stones. They were still there, like usual. He sighed, only slightly relieved. Other than that, there wasn't much valuable to a robber in here… He stepped around the alter holding the gems, going to visit the pedestal where he had first pulled the Master Sword.

Link pulled out the royal families ocarina, a present from Princess Zelda herself, and began to play the song of Time. Slowly, the door rumbled open and Link stepped inside, Navi zipping alongside him. He and Navi both stopped dead. There, they spotted a girl, clearly knocked out, draped over the pedestal. Linked opened his mouth, shocked. How had she gotten in here? It was sealed!

Navi buzzed over to her, floating around her head as she yelled, "Hey, hey you! Hey, listen! Wake up!" The girl didn't stir. Link walked over cautiously, bent down, and poked her. The light stream from the single window in the room bounced off her inky black hair. The blackness of her hair was so intense it seemed to give off an almost blue hue... He'd never seen hair that color before. Only blonde, red, and brown, as was commonly seen in Hyrule.

Whoever she was, she wasn't from here, he concluded, spotting her rounded ears. The exposed top-part of her ear was intricately pierced with tiny, golden hoops, each one only a few millimeters apart, but the rest of her ear was obscured by hair. She wasn't even Hylian, he realized. Who was this foreigner and how did she get here, of all places? Navi buzzed around Link's head, "wake her up, Link!" Link glanced at Navi, eyebrow perked as though to say, 'how'?

Navi rolled her eyes and whapped Link over the head lightly, "the sonata of Awakening, of course!" Link blinked and stood up. While annoying, Navi was not only almost always right, she always seemed to know something about everything… or at least had a handy idea. In other words, she was useful as hell in his travels, Link had found.

He brought the ocarina out of his pocket once more, letting the melody slide from his fingers. Slowly, the girl stirred and groaned, eyes fluttering. She looked up to meet his shockingly blue orbs with her own pitch black ones. Link took a step back in surprise, taking a moment to realize that she had actual irises, and that they were just pitch black, like her hair. He blinked; it looked like her pupils were fully dilated. It didn't help that the ring of dark, forest green around the edge of her iris just seemed to enforce his first conclusion. He'd never seen someone so exotic looking before. It was weird…

She flushed a little as he stared, clearly looking her over. He wasn't exactly subtle about it… She sat up and tucked her hair behind her left ear, giving Link a full view of the ear this time. Link studied it briefly, interested. The entire ear, from top to bottom basically, was pierced with the tiny golden hoops that overlapped each other slightly, giving it a surprisingly… streamline, or perhaps waterfall-like appearance. His imagination had dulled over the years, he realized, as he gave up trying to describe the foreign piercing. It gave a rather tribal feel to her, he concluded, leaving it at that. "…What?" she questioned nervously.

Link paled a little, a sweat drop forming on his brow. Oh, crap… He had no idea what language she spoke, "Uhh… hello?" he started weakly, watching as she mirrored his expression, coming to the same conclusion he had.

Navi zipped around her head, wailing, "she doesn't even speak our language, Link!"

Link nodded, silently, "I know." The dark haired girl sputtered slightly, pointing to Navi as if to say, 'what the hell is THAT?!' she turned to him for an answer, and spotted his ears. She gaped slightly, pointing at his ears. She retracted her hand, closing her slightly opened mouth and felt her own ear for a second, as if confirming something. She reached out hesitantly and touched them. Link froze as she touched his hyper sensitive ears. He flailed strongly in pain when she pinched them lightly, "OUCH!" He grabbed her hand and yanked it off.

She looked shocked for a moment and said something, looking sorry. Link blinked and let her hands go. She rubbed her wrist a little, glancing around. Link flushed as he watched her rub her wrists, embarrassed. Had he grabbed her wrist that hard? Oops… Navi buzzed in front of her face, studying her quizzically. The dark haired girl blinked, leaning back a little. "Uhmmm…"

Link pulled Navi away by the wings, holding her up, "you're making her uncomfortable," he stated bluntly.

Navi snorted, "well, sorry, Mister Prim and Proper." She struggled and Link let her go. She turned to him, her tiny arms crossed, "what do we do with her?"

Link looked down at the foreign girl, who was still looking around the Temple quietly. After a moment, she glanced up at him. He resisted the urge to jump back. Her exotic eyes were going to take some getting used to…

He coughed and extended a hand. After a moment, she took it and stood up, looking out the door to the rest of the Temple. Link glanced at Navi, "She must have been sent here for a reason… but by who…?" he muttered to himself as he tapped his chin, thinking aloud. And by who, he meant which Goddess… or by what mysterious force? Why would they send a foreigner? Did she have some kind of unique power or something? Or, could it be that this was all some kind of... mistake? The possibilities were endless.

Navi shrugged, "how're we going to do anything with her, though? We can't communicate!"

Link glanced at her as her words brought him out of his own little world, "teach her our language."

Navi gaped, "what, us?" She flailed a little, "you think US, of all people can teach her?"

Link glanced at her, then the foreign girl. He nodded and walked toward her. "Hey," he said. She turned toward him, eyebrow cocked. He pointed to himself, "Link." He pointed to Navi, "Navi." He pointed to her and cocked his head.

She stared at his finger, mulling over the words for a few seconds. Slowly, she nodded in comprehension, "Roe." Roe glanced back up at Link, waiting for… something. Anything.

Link blinked, what a strange name… he chalked it off to her foreign heritage. He coughed a little and glanced around quickly. How was he supposed to go around teaching someone a language, exactly…? He pointed to the floor, "floor," he said bluntly. Roe nodded, making a gesture for him to continue. Link sighed slightly before beginning to name off everything in the room, eventually moving out of the room, and into the city slightly…

~*~*Much Later*~*~

Roe groaned slightly, running a hand through her roughly shoulder-length hair, feeling a little more relieved as the ends spilled onto her shoulders again. She glanced around at the fading sun, and then back at Link and the Navi. She sat down on a crate as Link looked around for something else to name. She rubbed her temples, trying to sort out all the information. It was the multiple names for one thing, specifying things, she realized, that was confusing her. While she had been taught three other languages, this was probably the most… erratic method that she'd ever seen. Had he ever taught someone a language before?

Link scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Navi, "anything else we haven't named yet?"

Navi shrugged, "How should I know?" She turned her head to watch the sun, "hey Link, the sun's fading. We should find a place to sleep."

Link sighed, glancing around again. This was even harder than he'd figured it would be… His gaze slid back to Navi as she spoke. He nodded in agreement, but frowned, "shoot." Navi raised an eyebrow. Link sat on the crate next to Roe's, chin resting on his palm, "remember, Navi? We had to restock on arrows and bombs earlier today. We're almost broke…"

Navi snorted and flew over to him, giving him a smart smack upside the head that surprised both him and Roe. "Link, you're the HERO OF TIME!" she screeched, "like you need rupees to rent a room for the night in some inn!" Link pressed his lips into a thin frown, not liking the idea of playing the 'I'm the Hero of Time' card. Navi rolled her eyes and yanked at his tunic, "c'mon, Link! Before _all_ the rooms are rented!" Link sighed and stood up as Navi pulled him along. He glanced back at Roe, offering his hand. She got up without taking it, raising a hand in a 'no thanks,' kind of gesture. He shrugged and turned, following Navi.

Roe's mouth twitched in slight annoyance, not used to being around well-mannered gentlemen like Link. Were all men here like this? She wondered… she shook it off and trailed after Link and Navi. Where to now…? She'd caught the word 'inn,' she was pretty sure. She racked her brain, trying to remember what that was. Ugh, it was a building, she was sure of that much… She gave up and followed him quietly as he opened the door to a rather large looking building.

Oh, that's right. This was the 'inn.' She chewed her lip a little as she entered, glancing around as Link started discussing something rapidly with the old, grouchy woman behind a counter, Navi buzzing angrily behind his head. Whatever was being discussed, it didn't seem to be boding well for them…

She clasped her hands behind her back nervously. It was weird, feeling so out of place, so… useless. She was unable to communicate with anyone, and on top of that, people kept staring at her all day long. Did she look that different? Maybe it was her ears… or her dark clothing that was attracting so much attention. She watched Link sigh dejectedly and dump out some brilliant looking jewels from his bag, her eyes widening at the precious gems. He looked up dejectedly from the blue and green rupees at the grouchy woman, holding up two fingers weakly. She crossed her arms, snorted, and handed him a single key.

Link sighed and trooped toward the stairs, gesturing half-heartedly for Roe to follow. He snorted and glanced at Navi, "so much for not having to pay… that lady bled us _dry_!" he complained. He turned the corner into the hall and glanced at the number engraved on the key, fourteen. Blinking, he realized this was another opportunity to teach Roe. He paused and glanced up, having already reached the room the three of them would apparently have to share.

Turning to face Roe, he pointed to the key, "key," he said. Roe nodded. He pointed to the number engraved onto it, "fourteen. Number." Roe blinked and leaned a little closer to key to study it. She glanced up at him before softly taking the key from his hand to examine it.

She turned it over in her fingers, running her finger over the engraving. She glanced up at him, and then at the wooden panel of the door that was marked 'fourteen.' Recognizing the symbols to be the same, she pointed at it, "fourteen, number." Link nodded, smiling slightly. Taking in the information slowly, she nodded and glanced at some other doors. She figured 'fourteen,' and 'number' were more of this specific stuff… but which was which? She pointed to a door marked 'sixteen,' "fourteen?" she questioned.

Link shook his head, "sixteen. Number."

Navi sighed, "c'mon, I wanna go inside already!" Link rolled his eyes and gestured for Roe to return the key. She did, and Link opened the door, closing it after she went inside. He sighed and turned back to her.

Roe tapped her chin thoughtfully as she absorbed the information. She pointed to a different door, marked 'seventeen,' "number." Link nodded, adding the specific number that it was. She grinned and pointed to the number markers on a few different doors, recognizing them all as numbers.

Link sighed happily, "twenty-two," as she reached the last door. Roe nodded, content. "hmm.." he was still unsure she really _knew_ what numbers were. He chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment before pulling out five arrows from his quiver. He held one up, "arrow." Roe nodded, he'd already taught her this… Link nodded and held it up again, "one arrow." Her dark eyebrows furrowed slightly, but she nodded.

Link paused, and pointed at the first couple doors and named them off as just a number, and then their specific number. Roe nodded slowly. He held up the single arrow again and repeated the process. She nodded. The blonde held up two arrows. "two arrows." Roe's eyebrows furrowed again. After a moment, she nodded. By the fourth arrow, Roe had realized what he was doing. Now, she knew what numbers were. Link replaced the arrows back into his quiver with a half-smile.

He stepped quietly back toward their rented room and opened it after a moments hesitation. Link swallowed and scratched the back of his neck as he glanced at her, looking… apologetic? He gestured for her to enter first. Roe blinked and filed in, spotting the glowing Navi. At least there were two beds… wait. She blinked, realizing that Link must have been unable to rent two rooms. The gems… a single one should have been incredibly generous pay for two rooms for a night, but… maybe not here? At any rate, she realized, he was embarrassed at not being able to rent two rooms for them. Was something like this such a big deal here?

Silently, Link closed the door behind him, waiting for her to pick a bed. Roe sat down on the bed next to the window, unlacing her heavy, black, metal-tipped boots. Link sat down on the free bed and took off his hat. He winced as his hand found a painful knot in his hair, but worked through it. He glanced behind him at Roe, who was leaning against the windowsill, looking quietly out of the window.

The black night blended seamlessly with her hair, so she almost looked to melt into the night sky, the cool moonlight that bounced off her dark hair was the only way he could tell whether what he was looking at was hair or night sky. The silver light cast a contrasting light on her tan skin, as well…

It was like a painting… a pretty painting. Only, the painting wouldn't be pretty without her in it. He whipped around and faced the wall quickly, cheeks a little flushed. Had he really just thought that? He shook it off, blaming his hormones. He barely even knew the girl and he was already feeling the pull of attraction! He grumbled a little, sort of wishing he really was a Kokiri… then everything would be so much less complicated. It would be nice to live in an easier world. He sighed, having accepted that, for him, that would never really be the case. It was the downside of being everybody's hero.

Roe rubbed her arm slightly, resting her head against the glass as she stared out the window absently. It was colder here than back home. Home had been, for the most part, borderline uninhabitable desert. Vaguely, she wondered if it got cold enough to snow here…? She'd never seen snow, but she'd heard stories… frozen water would be interesting to see, even just once. Her eyes were half-lidded, but not from being tired. She glanced at Link, who was staring intently at the wall. Raising an eyebrow slowly, she blinked. She smiled a little at the strange boy before returning to stare out the window, letting her thoughts drift.

Link sighed, vaguely wondering just what Roe was like. Maybe, once he taught her enough, he could start learning about her. To him, she was tall, for a girl, dark, mysterious, exotic-eyed, pretty-NO WAIT STOP WHAT? His mouth twitched some. He _knew_ this was going to be a bad idea… He sighed and flopped onto the bed, his back to her. Maybe if he just tried to forget he was sharing a door with a girl he barely knew, much less one that wasn't his wife… oh, crap. He closed his eyes, realizing that unless something was done, he'd probably do something… ungentlemanly. He frowned at the thought. _This_ was why he wished he could really have been born a Kokiri sometimes…

But if she wasn't just so damn _mysterious_ and _exotic_ looking, then he'd be fine, he convinced himself. He sighed, realizing he was being childish for blaming her. It was his problem, and it wasn't like she meant to, but… ugh. He pulled the cover over his body and closed his eyes, determined to make it through the night without a hitch. Slowly, he managed to will himself to sleep.

Roe listened quietly as both Link and Navi's breaths slowed. Were they really that trusting? For all they knew, she could just up and _rob_ them while they slept, and be miles away before they ever knew! She chewed her bottom lip. Truly, this seemed to be a paradise, filled with innocent people who had decent intentions… Would've been nice to grow up in a place like this, she figured. She blinked and smirked a little, shaking her head at her own childish thought. She drummed her fingers on her knee lightly, which was drawn up to her chest. Roe doubted she'd get much sleep tonight. Too much had happened today, and coupled with the face that she tended to be an insomniac… it just didn't seem too likely.

~~Cod Fish~~

Well, that's quite a nice little start to this, I think… but, what I think is only a tiny little piece of the puzzle. What matters is what do YOU think? Comments? Questions? Suggestions?

R&R!


	2. She what?

Roe blinked her eyes open, and pushed off the wall. She had fallen asleep staring out the window. She sighed, realizing she'd been asleep for no longer than four hours, she estimated, judging from the position of the rising sun. Lips pressed into a thin line, she glanced over at a sleeping Link. She let her eyes trail over to the soft blue, glowing fairy.

With a slight 'thump' Roe let her head fall onto the glass again. It was tempting to go outside to explore solo, like she was more used to, but… her lack of language skills completely killed that idea. Instead, she opted to watch the city wake in the early, wee hours of… six or seven AM, she figured. She glanced around the room, searching for a clock, but saw none. Blinkingly, she realized she probably couldn't figure out how to translate it into her own time, anyway.

Letting her eyesight drift for a bit, it finally rested on the sleeping form of Link. She drew her legs up toward her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She shivered, unused to the colder temperatures in this land, wherever she was. It was doubtful her thin, formfitting, sleeveless black top helped much, as well. Link stirred slightly, making Roe blink and watch with mild interest. He didn't wake.

Roe sighed, continuing to look him over while he slept. He was tall, well built, and seemed to not only be well-mannered, but she got the feeling he was truly good natured. She'd never met anyone like him. In fact, everyone here looked so… foreign. She'd only ever seen a few blondes and redheads. Yesterday, walking around town, she'd had a sort of… overdose. And his eyes. She'd never imagined it was possible for eyes to be that bright of a blue.

Every time she looked at them, she had to resist the urge to jump. Or melt… She shook off the thought. It was ridiculous to find herself attracted to this boy already. She chalked it off to just curiosity. She found him so interesting and attractive because he was new, that's all… yeah. She was failing to convince herself that was all it was. Closing her eyes, she let out a frustrated sigh.

Hearing movement, she peeked her right eye open. Link was stirring again. He groaned softly, making the appropriate morning noises that told her he was in the process of waking up. She opened both eyes, turning them back to the window to watch people as they began to open their shops and such.

Vaguely, she wondered if she should pretend to still be asleep or something… she settled to pretending to not notice he had woken up. Link yawned, stretching some as he stood up. He ran a hand through his blonde hair a few times, combing out most of the knots.

He turned, glancing behind him to check on Navi and Roe. Navi was sleeping lightly. He blinked, surprised Roe was awake already. He would have figured after yesterday's events, she would still be sound asleep. How strange... He shrugged it off and watched her look out the window. Had she noticed he was awake? He coughed a little to alert her and stepped around his bed to see what she was looking at, his sleepy mind curious. He stopped at the edge of the bed, craning his neck and leaning over her a little to get a better look as people sleepily bumbled about in their morning rituals.

Roe blinked, he was awfully… close. As he leaned over her, he placed a hand on the wall for support, his chest only a few inches from her slowly flushing face. Link's sleepy brain didn't register his position as he stared out the window, recognizing everyone he spotted. She bit her lip and looked up him, what was he _doing?_

Link blinked slowly, looking down at her. For a moment, he wondered why she looked a little flustered. Then, as his brain finally began to wake up a little, he realized how awkward this was as he was leaning heavily over her _on her bed_. He flushed red and took a step back, raising both hands, "s-sorry!"

Roe flushed red a little more and bit her lip, before resting her forehead on her drawn-up knees, effectively hiding her face. After a few minutes, she lifted her head, looking up at him. She smiled weakly, waving a little. Link waved back, matching her equally weak grin. Well… this was awkward. She sighed and let her arms fall to her side, glancing out the window. Her eyes widened as she heard a snicker.

Both her and Link spun to face Navi, who had both hands over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles. Slowly, Link flushed red and Roe cover her eyes with a hand, both embarrassed that their earlier little fiasco had been witnessed. Navi laughed for a few more seconds before wiping away a tear of laughter and asking, "so, you two lovebirds done yet, or should I come back later when your done?"

Link flushed crimson, "it wasn't like that, it was an accident!!" Roe opened her fingers to peek out, and closed them again, seeing the boy and fairy begin to argue. "I swear, we'd never- I don't- we _didn't do anything_!!" he wailed, gripping his head a little.

Navi clutched her sides, laughing as she fell back on the desk, legs kicking a little. After a few more seconds, she calmed and sat up, "uh-huh. Sounds like that's what happened to me… you'd neeevver try annyything…." Navi giggled, making Link flushed even more. Roe hid her face again, forehead resting on her knees. For once, she was thankful she didn't understand them.

Greatt… Link coughed and straightened up a little crossing his arms, "we didn't do anything, Navi." He managed to sound stern, much to his own surprise.

Navi blinked a few times before nodding. She smirked, "mhmmm…"

Link sighed, giving her his best meaningful glare(that he could muster at the moment), "yes, that's all."

Roe looked up hopefully. Had the humiliation stopped yet? Navi grinned, " c'mon, let's go eat breakfast. All that laughing got me hungry." Link sighed and nodded, beginning to pull on his boots. Roe watched for a bit before she copied him, pulling on her own boots and lacing them up.

Link finished first and pulled on his hat, glancing around. He slung his pack over his shoulders. "We should visit the Gerudo's today. We need to check out the rumors about the Spirit Temple."

Navi nodded, "good idea. They might know about where Roe's from, as well. They have had experience with overseas… stuff." She finished awkwardly. "It's at least worth a shot, anyway." Link nodded and glanced at Roe as she stood up, a hand running through her hair. He gestured for her to follow as he exited, and she did; following Link down the stairs and out the door.

He handed the room key back to the grouchy, and now sleepy, lady as he walked past her, heading for a large kitchen-looking room. Well, perhaps not a kitchen, but there was certainly a rather large looking pot of soup being kept warm over a low fire. The three helped themselves to a quick bowl of soup. Or, in Link's case, three bowls. Navi ate her teaspoon of soup quietly, whilst Roe just kind of… watched Link vacuum it up. Where did it all go…?

She shook it off and finished her soup. It was… not so different than the soup she was used to. The flavors tasted a little different, but overall, the sense of hearty, homemade stew was still evident. Some things never seem to change, no matter where you go… She placed her and Navi's dishes in a small bucket that had some already dirty dishes in it. No one objected. Link dumped the soup in his mouth and followed her lead. He slung the pack over his shoulder and headed out of the inn without a word.

Roe followed him quietly, and without any sort of objection until Link retrieved Epona from the city's small stables. She touched his shoulder awkwardly. He turned, blinking slightly in confusion. Roe sighed and looked around, gesturing her hands, as if to say, 'where…?'

Link nodded, pointing to the three of them, then Epona, and pointed to the general direction of Gerudo Valley. "Gerudo Valley" He pointed off into the distance. Roe's eyes widened, and she repeated the name excitedly, a grin growing onto her face. Link's eyebrows creased. Most people didn't get excited about seeing a large band of all-female thieves that were spread nearly world-wide… Apparently, Roe was different. Navi glanced worriedly at him. Was this a bad sign…?

Roe could barely contain her excitement at finally meeting a group of people she had had contact with before… hopefully, at least one of them spoke her language. Or any of the other two that she knew. Link and Navi exchanged surprised glances as he mounted Epona. Turing, he offered her his hand. Roe blinked and took it, wondering what those glances had been about. Perhaps being this excited to see a band of thieves hadn't been a smart move… oh well. Link hoisted her in front of him on Epona.

Link sighed and took the reigns loosely on each side of her, his forearms resting on his thighs. He glanced down and flushed a little. Not only were they kind of awkwardly close, but his arms were almost- but not quite -around her. Greeaat… It would be an all day ride to Gerudo valley, too…

~*~*Several Awkward Hours Later… (4 PM or so)*~*~

Roe was leaning slightly against Link's chest. Only slightly. Her back hurt, as she was unaccustomed to riding a horse- much less for hours on end, but she only allowed herself to lean back a little. It was already plenty awkward…

She blinked as they crossed a wooden bridge and a skinny man ran by, clearly in the lead of a race against a man on horseback. Two large men, carpenters, she realized, waved cheerily at Link, sawing away at some lumber in front of a large tent. He waved back timidly. A third ducked out from under the tent flap and wolf whistled, giving Link a thumbs up and what he meant to be an encouraging wink.

Link could have died of embarrassment. Roe's eyes widened and she turned her head the other way, flushed. Navi snickered, earning her two unappreciative glares. She blinked, "… what?"

…Why did this keep happening? Roe asked the question over and over in her mind. She got no answer, giving up as they rounded a corner and began heading up a hill, marked with a wooden sigh hanging off a thick rope that was attached at either side of the cliff walls that bordered the path.

She studied the mark, a moon and star. She smiled a little and rubbed her face, trying to get rid of any evidence of the blush. They would be arriving shortly, after all, and she didn't want to give the wrong impression. She'd done enough of that today… She leaned off his chest.

Link closed his eyes, breathing a silent sigh of relieve. Finally. He wasn't sure how much more of that he could handle. Her, leaning back just barely- just enough to tease him -against his chest, her hair occasionally brushing him a little… her soft, wonderful scent of… of… oh Fayore, he didn't even know what she smelled like. Something cool, refreshing… wet grass? Green tea? A meadow covered in fresh dew? He didn't think he cared. All he knew was that for the last two hours of so, he'd been unfairly tempted to just sit there and burry his nose into her neck and be content to have her scent relax him all day long.

He swallowed, shoving all of his romantic notions out of his head. That wasn't the mindset he knew he should have –especially around the Gerudos. And _especially_ since last year, when a group of the younger ones, all in their early twenties, had sort of… jumped him, tied him to the bed, and then they'd tried…tried to… he shivered violently. Luckily, Nabooru had found out and come to the rescue before the pants had come off.

Opening his eyes, he gave a slightly pained smile to a Gerudo guard who nodded to him. A few more nodded to him, and a few even seemed to recognize Roe, as they would nod to him, and then give her a short salute. After a few instances of this, Link began to notice that it was only the older, more experienced Gerudos that saluted to her. The ones in their thirties. Or older, he figured, would probably salute her, too. Blinkingly, he wondered. He had never seen any Gerudo members that were in their forties or older. Strange…

"Link…" He snapped out of his mental meanderings to look up to a familiar Gerudo, Sitara. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Nabooru waits for you in her chambers…" she trailed off, suddenly getting a good look at Roe. She straightened up and saluted her, slipping into a language Link didn't know. "What brings you here? The Gerudo's have made no contract, nor a qualm with the Vert clan."

Roe nodded, "I have woken and found myself in a land I do not know. I simply travel here to seek communication, and perhaps a way back to my homeland." Sitara's eyebrow's furrowed slightly, but she nodded.

Quietly, Link and Navi watched the two converse. It sounded official. (it was) Navi leaned over to Link's ear, "what d'you think they're saying, Link…?" Link shrugged as they finished up their conversation.

Sitara jerked her head toward the direction of Nabooru's chambers, "you know the way." Link nodded and dismounted, offering a hand to help Roe down with. She glanced at it, but remembered she was in front of people who could become her clients one day. Gently, she pushed his hand back toward his chest and dismounted without his help. It wasn't that she minded being offered help, but… not in front of a potential client.

Link led the way to Nabooru's chambers, passing by a few more Gerudos on the way. One or two of the younger ones blew kisses or winked at him. Link repressed a shiver. Roe had yet to decide how she should feel about the Gerudo's obviously flirtatious actions. She glanced at Link from the corner of her eye. He certainly didn't seem to revel in their attention. He looked a bit… distressed, actually.

Roe was trailing behind Link, hidden, as he entered Nabooru's incense-ridden chambers, stopping at the door. He glanced and smiled at the guards stationed at both sides of the inside of her door, spears erect and unwavering. They nodded back. Nabooru poured some tea for herself, then, an extra cup. "Link," she said, "glad you cold come. The infestation in the Light Temple… has become severe." She paused, her eyebrows creasing. "Link, who's with you?"

She glanced up, "and I'm not referring to Navi." Roe stepped out from behind Link, about to address Nabooru. She was interrupted by the blades of the guard's spears being pressed against her throat. Roe raised her hands up by her head, feeling that cooperation was probably a good idea at this point. Link took a step back, his hand on the Master sword. He trusted the Gerudo fairly well, but Roe had given him no reason _not_ to trust her… He glanced at Nabooru for an explanation.

~*~*Cliffy!*~*~

Now aren't you happy I didn't cut it off after the two guards nearly sliced off Roe's head like I originally planned to? That would've been one meaannn cliffy. Oh wait… I did. :D

Reviews help boost my drive to write!~


	3. It's A Brutal World Out There

Nabooru trailed her eyes calmly to Link, "Link, did you know you were traveling with a traitor of a well known clan of highly skilled warriors?" Link's eyebrows furrowed darkly. No, he did not know, and now he wanted to know who these warriors were… She spotted both questions in Link's eyes. "I assume no, then. The Vert Clan is a dangerous organization of highly skilled, strictly disciplined warriors. They're contract… anythings. Assassins, bodyguards, thieves, spies… you name it in writing and they can complete it." Link gaped a little. He had been traveling around with a murderous _traitor?_ One that killed _people_ for _money._ _ Just because they signed their name on a piece of paper!_ He drew his sword.

His stare hardened toward Roe for a moment. But… she looked no more evil than she did thirty seconds ago, he realized. She still looked confused, concerned, anxious, helpless… innocent. He swallowed and glanced at Nabooru. "Maybe… you should… get her side of the story…?"

Nabooru glanced at Link and addressed Roe directly, "traitor to the Vert Clan, your own blood. You abandoned your post nearly two months ago, escaping from the complex. Did you think you could hide for long?"

Roe gaped, her hands lowering slightly, "two _months?!_" Her eyes widened, "t-that can't be! I was awakened only yesterday! In the late afternoon, no less." Her eyebrows furrowed, "how can that be right…?" She glanced over at Link. Maybe he had an opinion? Nabooru followed her line of sight. She picked up on Roe's idea and addressed Link, quickly explaining.

Link stared from Nabooru to Roe, slowly absorbing the information. It sounded like she had been taken, or summoned and brought to Hyrule without her consent. She must have been asleep like he was, for… two months. At least, that was the optimistic view, anyway. He wanted to believe it, he did… He wanted to believe she was a good person. Partly, as he was ashamed to realize, because he didn't want to believe he could be so strongly attracted to… to… someone evil. He swallowed, "it's true, I found her only yesterday, late afternoon. She had been asleep in the room where the Master sword is kept… in a sealed room. It's not possible for her to have gotten in without the Ocarina of time, or divine assistance…"

Nabooru nodded thoughtfully, "She must have… been summoned. She could not have traveled from her homeland to Hyrule in only two months. Not from the station she was positioned at. We only received word of her death warrant this morning by letter…" Link paled, death warrant? Nabooru nodded to his silent question, "disgrace, dishonor, defiance, and cowardice are all punishable by death to the Vert."

Link stared at Roe. "But… she was taken without her consent! By the Goddess'! They cannot punish her for something that no mortal being, let alone her, had any control over…" he trailed off. That wasn't… fair. Or right.

Roe remained still, watching Link and Nabooru speak swiftly. She guessed Nabooru was explaining everything she knew to Link. He didn't look pleased… in fact, he looked upset. Somewhere, deep in the pit of her stomach, she… she… she liked the fact that he still cared? Roe chose to ignore the tiny feeling.

Instead, she focused on the new information. She had been missing, without authorized leave, for two months. Meaning, she had either been declared dead, or a traitor to the Clan. And, judging by the fact that she still had two very sharp blades at her throat, she figured it was probably the latter choice. She pressed her lips into a thin line. That meant she could never be reinstated back into the clan again. It was an old law, put into effect to avoid the problem of any double agents.

Nabooru sighed, Link was still so Naive to how the politics and policies of the darker parts of the world functioned. "To them, that is irrelevant. If she were to ever go back to her clan, if she wasn't killed, she would still never be fully accepted again. Even if her situation was explained and believed completely. And that is highly unlikely," she cut Link off as he opened his mouth to protest, "Link, there is nothing you can do. Each culture is entitled to deal it's own version of justice. It is not our place to dictate whether they are wrong, or right."

Link slid his glance over to Roe, worried, "does that mean you're going to-"

Nabooru cut him off again, but this time, with a coy, knowing smile, "no; while we cannot judge the laws of far off lands, we are not bound by the laws of those lands." She paused, giving him a playful smile, "I believe we can be persuaded to say she was never seen if anyone ever asks."

Link beamed. The Gerudo's really weren't that bad of a people… He watched as Nabooru turned and slipped into the mystery language, talking rapidly to Roe. He could only guess she was explaining everything. After she was done, she made a miniscule gesture and the guards lowered their weapons, going back to their original stance. Roe looked relieved by the entire thing. The explanation, and probably the lack of sharp blades near her throat would relieve anyone in her position, he figured.

Roe sighed, relieved. Not only did she now have an answer to all of her questions, she no longer had blades ready to slice her throat open. On top of it all, Nabooru had offered that she would be welcome to stay with them from now on. While tempting, Roe had declined, saying that she was going to stick with Link for the time being. She nodded a little, staring off into the distance as her mind mulled over everything. Hyrule, huh…? She'd heard of this place from some of the older, more experienced warriors. The Gerudo were said to be a vicious, fiery people.

Nabooru smiled, taking a seat and sipping her now luke-warm tea, "come, Link, sit. We still need to discuss the Light Temple's infestation." She took a glance at Roe, "Roe, you may go. And do not worry, only my eyes have seen the letter declaring your death warrant. No one knows of it. I will burn it tonight." Roe nodded and left.

Link sighed and took a seat, watching her go out of the corner of his eye. First, the problem with the Light Temple. Then, he could satisfy his curiosity about Roe. "So, Nabooru, what sort of creatures have invaded the Temple, and how bad has it become?"

~*~*Later…*~*~

Link stepped out of Nabooru's chambers tiredly, glancing around a bit. He'd spent at least two, maybe three hours in there… He yawned, wandering down the hall. He glanced around. With the exception of the guards, no one was around… he glanced over at a purple-clad guard, catching her eyes silently. "hey, do you know where everyone is…?" was there something going on that he didn't know about?

The guard blinked, the veil covering any other reaction she might have had. "I think most of them are watching that girl from the Vert Clan go through the Training area." Link's eyebrows furrowed, a sudden spike of panic hitting him. He stopped any telltale reactions of concern from surfacing on his face, reminding himself that she was a trained warrior… he headed over to the training ground's observation area, walking a little on the fast side. He resisted the urge to sprint.

A few Gerudo's glanced at him as he entered the observation area, before they went back to watching Roe. She was battling two lizard warriors. Link stepped to the balcony, next to two senior Gerudo's, who were talking softly. He listened quietly while watching her. He was… impressed.

"This is a young one," the first said, "how old do y'think?"

The second shrugged, "not a day over twenty. She's got her rings, I think." Link watched her squint her eyes, "and some markings. This one's skilled… yep, yep…" He strained his own eyes trying to see what the Gerudo was looking at.

The first nodded, "yeah, can't tell at this distance, but it looks like this one's been in the game for a while… that, or she's popular." Link furrowed his eyebrows. How could they tell?! And how long was 'a while'? Months, years?

The second made some sort of half-disagreeing, half-reasoning noises, "you never know. I remember the last one that I met told me that the most efficient candidates earn their rings at seventeen or eighteen." She nodded knowingly, "the really good ones earn theirs at fifteen or sixteen."

The first strained her eyes, and grimaced slightly, "yeesh, tough world. Fifteen?" she whistled, partly at the second's statement, and partly at the fact that Roe had just back flipped off the wall and stabbed one of the lizard warriors in the neck. The second nodded. "This one's got slick moves, too," the first said, nodding a little.

Link was now watching Roe circle the last Lizard man, bloody blade in her hand. She was quick, efficient. She moved like a trained warrior, he realized. Part of him relaxed, knowing she could handle herself. He focused on eaves dropping. The second nodded in agreement, "they all do. I heard they start training at four. They get their knives at seven. They're supposed to hunt and kill their food by thirteen, no exceptions. They're all taught," she paused and quoted the air, " 'extensive anatomy,' apparently. They've got master's to teach 'em clan secrets an' stuff."

Link blinked a few times. Intensive studying? Kill their food by thirteen? On top of starting training for… whatever it was that they trained for a the age four? Sounded pretty harsh. He wondered what kind of people a brash, cold sounding culture like that produced. He glanced down at Roe. That was his answer, he guessed. Not as bad as he would expect, actually…

The first blinked, and huffed, a smile on her face, "'splains why they all seem to know exactly where to hit you…" She leaned off the rail, "how'd you know all this, anyway?"

The second shrugged, "back when they used to pass through here way back when, I got to talkin' to them. I used to just ignore them, cuz' that's pretty easy." Roe dropped to the floor on her stomach and rolled quickly, avoiding a fatal strike. She threw her knife, and it buried itself into the lizard warrior's skull. "They're all the quiet type. But, I got curious after a while. So, I got to talking to them. And let me tell you, they're the private type, too. All of 'em. I had to pour a helluva lot of drinks down each of their throats." She mimed knocking back a few, glancing over as Roe kicked open the chest, picking up and examining a small, silver key in the light before tucking it away into some unseen pocket in her loose slacks, "and even then, its damn near impossible to get much outta them. They're all pretty paranoid, seems to me." Roe turned and opened the door to the challenge ahead of her. She retrieved the knife from the lizard warrior's skull, sheathing it.

Link considered the information he was obtaining via eavesdropping. He pushed back the guilty feelings in his stomach. Its not like they were discussing anything private, he reasoned… it didn't help the feeling to subside any. He focused on where Roe had been. He blinked, glancing back at the two Gerudo's. They had yet to move to the next area to watch her. He wanted to get a better view of her as she collected a half-dozen silver rupees, but he also wanted to continue listening to their conversation. He was learning things he didn't even know he didn't know… He glanced up. About a dozen Gerudo had moved to the next observation room, a few had left, and a few remained, talking to one another.

The first stretched, "love, I'm getting tired of reminiscing. Makes me feel old…" She wrapped an arm around the other's slim shoulders, "care to make me feel young for a night?"

The second giggled, wrapping an arm around the first's waist, "sure thing, babe…" The two walked off, arm in arm, toward the bedchambers. Link coughed a little, moving slowly to the next observation room, unsure how to react to that… or, more evidently, the slight excitement his less… civilized part of his brain. He shook it off. That was the only thing that still got to him about the Gerudos, nowadays. There blatant show of homosexuality. It wasn't that he was against it in any way...

No, that wasn't it… he leaned against the railing, watching worriedly as Roe dodged a giant boulder to grab a rupee. It was just that he believed romances between the unmarried should be a bit more… discreet? He sighed, maybe he shouldn't be talking… he had never even had time to make a real relationship with a girl, with all of his heroing over the years… Sure, he'd had one or two of those brief… rather… erm… physical relationships before, but… that had just been hormones.

He pushed the thought away, not feeling very proud. Well, he'd only ever wanted to have one once. The other time, he'd sort of been… well, drunk, actually. He sighed, tempted to hide his face. It was probably a little red. Overall, he'd decided that he probably just wasn't meant to find love… He focused on Roe as she stabbed the giant hand. Or maybe he was… if he just found the right woman, who could take care of herself… He coughed slightly, lurching forward and pounding his chest. His mind had come up with someone who seemed to be fitting the bill perfectly, so far…

He shook his head, ignoring the few Gerudo's that glanced at him. She didn't even speak the same language, he reminded himself, and he was already going through this…? He frowned a little and watched her _run across the vertical wall!_ He gaped slightly as she cleared the fire, using a head start. What did they teach them as children?! She opened the door and stepped into it. Link sighed, following the dozen or so Gerudos to the next observation room.

Roe's blades were out in an instant as two large, white Wolfos appeared, howling at the sight of their new prey. Roe barrel rolled to escape a deadly swat from their massive, clawed paws. She crouched as the two circled her. Frowning, she backed herself into a wall. Normally a bad tactic, but with two enemies, it could be a smart decision. When her back touched the wall, the Wolfos to her left leapt at her. She dived in-between its legs, slicing the inside of it's ankles, making it howl in pain. She spun to finish it off but the second Wolfos got in her way. She ducked, stabbing it in the gut and ripping upwards. It howled and fell to the floor.

The last Wolfos staggered slightly on it's ruined feet. Roe launched herself at it, plunging both knives into its skull. She coughed a little as she straightened up, planting a foot on the dead Wolfo's chest and grabbed her knives. She pulled, and they came out easily. She sheathed them, and turned to check on the last Wolfos. She stooped over it a little, but kept her distance, watching its chest for the telltale signs of breathing. None. She turned to the plain, unlocked door. Cautiously, she approached it. When she touched the handle, it jerked awake, wobbled, and attempted to flatten her like a flyswatter might do to a fly. She stepped back, shocked.

That was new… she turned her attention to the large, heavy looking block in the room. It was inset in the wall, and was probably blocking something, she realized. But what? And how was she supposed to move it…? She frowned, looking it over. She knocked on the stone, discovering it was solid. She glanced down and spotted an inscription. She trailed her fingers over it, but could make nothing of it. She sighed, glancing around. Nothing here could help her, as far as she could tell.

She glanced up at the observation balcony. Most of the Gerudos shook their heads, gesturing for her to come up. She listened as one shouted, "you can't do anymore tonight; you need to borrow some gloves from Mr. Hero over there first!" She jerked her thumb at Link, who looked confused, not understanding the language the older Gerudo had just spoken. Roe blinked. Sounded like a solid plan to her. She headed out of the training rooms, and up to the observation room. When she got there, Link was still staring out over the railing, back to her. She frowned a little, wondering if he was really that affected by learning who she was.

She had realized it obviously wouldn't go over all 'flowers and candy,' but… a call from a Gerudo interrupted Roe from her worries. She blinked, looking over at a small gaggle of younger-looking Gerudos, who gestured for her to come over. She hesitated. Social scenes weren't really her thing. She knew how to blend, but… she sighed, sucked it up, and casually strolled over.

The eldest Gerudo, a woman in her late twenties, or possibly early thirties, clapped her on the back, "good job. You live up to your clan's standards, look like."

Roe blinked, nodding slowly, "perhaps." She wondered how much of the Vert this woman knew. The Vert hadn't entered Hyrule in close to two, maybe three decades.

The older woman paused slightly, "so, tell me, can I get your first name…?" A few of the Gerudo's perked.

Roe paused. They seemed awfully interested… she had heard that many Gerudo were homosexual, and on top of that, they tended to be… rather… passionate and determined lovers, apparently. Both male and female clan members had attested to that fact. She pushed the thought aside, there was no need to think dirty… yet. "Roe," she said curtly, with a slight nod.

The eldest introduced herself first, "Jiria." She gestured to the three other females, "Santora, Finya, and Midell." She seemed to be going in order according to age. Roe nodded to each in turn.

Midell, she looked to be a few years junior to Roe, asked timidly, "so… is it true every ring on your ear represents a contract killing?" Her accent was rather thick and her grammar was a little off, but Roe figured that to be what she meant. Santora sent Midell a meaningful glare, clearly telling her to shut up before she said something really offensive. Midell quieted and looked at the floor.

She nodded silently, an eyebrow raised slightly, "yes, it is true."

Finya shifted her neck a little, oblivious to Santora's silent message, "wow… that's, like, two dozen rings…"

"Twenty-two," Roe corrected. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the lives she had taken, but she felt that… they shouldn't be talked about in such a casual setting. They should be referred to either as business or in an emotional sense. Not as casual conversation. It seemed disrespectful to them... "Do you wish to know something else?" Three of the four girls were clearly staring. Only Jiria managed to give off the impression of reasonable intelligence, bordering on possible companionship. The three shook their head in unison. Roe sighed.

Jiria shooed the three away with a few words in their native language. She turned to Roe, "apologies. They've only heard stories of the Vert Clan's harsh nature. Exaggerated, tall tales, if you will."

Roe raised a hand slightly, dipping her head, "no need for apologies. Those exaggerated, tall tales are good for business, actually." She clasped her hands behind her back loosely.

Jiria laughed a little, "I like the way you think, Roe." Roe simply smiled at the compliment, nodding her head once to accept it. The Gerudo smiled, "so, Roe, do you drink alcohol?"

Roe blinked. Now, she figured, was the time to be suspicious of being hit on by another female. She nodded, "on occasion, but I don't make a habit of it." It was an understatement. Truth be told, Roe's dislike of the smell and burn of alcohol bordered on hate.

Link leaned against the wall, clearing his mind. Maybe he should get down there and relieve some stress… kill some stuff. That always helped clear his mind. He glanced back at Roe and the older Gerudo. Part of him was jealous that so many of the Gerudo could communicate with her. He needed to learn her language… He sighed, pushing off the wall and heading for the entrance to the training ground.

Jiria nodded, "of course, just a taste then, I suppose." She hooked her arm in Roe's and walked her off, heading down a rather dimly lit hall. Roe followed silently, not really having a choice as Jiria steered her through a maze of halls, seeming to head deeper and deeper into the mountain the base was carved into. After some time, Jiria smiled, "here we are," she turned the corner and pushed open one of the few doors in the entire complex. It was a dimly lit, lavishly decorated bar. Fine silks, gold, and other fabrics decorated handsome pieces of furniture. All of it was probably stolen, but they did a good job of matching everything.

In the bar tending section was an older female Gerudo, who's flaming hair was tinted with gray. A dying fire. It sounded almost poetic. The bar tender nodded to Jiria, who nodded back. In the bar lounged several Gerudos, about two-thirds of them looked to be couples. There were two, drunken and drugged men in the corner, a few of the younger Gerudos were… playing with them, was the best adjective Roe could come up with. Jiria ordered two drinks with a nod and wink at the bar tender. She gestured for Roe to take a seat in one of the darker, unoccupied areas of them room. Roe glanced around to the rest of the inhabitants of the bar as Jiria fetched their drinks. A gut feeling told her to watch out. For what, she didn't know yet…

Link placed a bomb on the head of the eye-laser-thing. He didn't remember what it was called. Navi would know, but she was sleeping in their room. He shrugged the thought off and hacked away at the two remaining monsters, back flipping as one swiped at him. The Master sword sliced the Lizard warrior's entire midsection open. Link grimaced and took a step back as the guts spilled out. He turned his attention to the last remaining lizard warrior, who hissed loudly at him. He growled and launched himself at it. Stress relief was a good thing…

~*~*Funny Puns*~*~

Why the last name Vert? Because I couldn't think of anything better. -_-;; Besides! Roe Vert sounds kinda like 'covert…'

I know I'm a geek. Just shut up and review.

:D Hugs and Kisses!~

BTW: Did anyone catch the meaning to the last page break back in chapter one? Cod Fish, as in Cod roe. Y'know, the stuff… in the fish…? Eheheh…


End file.
